


Stay

by Witchka



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff Drabble, OC/OC - Freeform, Ptolus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchka/pseuds/Witchka
Summary: Illykah has had a bad week, being brought back from the dead is exhausting. Coming back as something else entirely is... unsettling.





	Stay

What Illykah hadn’t counted on, was the cold.

Her cave was always cool, being tucked into the cliff side by the Pythoness house, but her fur kept off the worst of the chill. However, during her first night back after her few days sleeping in Pythoness house, she woke shivering uncontrollably.

She turned toward the cooling embers left in the small campfire Yvris had made and coaxed them back to life, letting the frozen joints of her fingers thaw a bit before putting on a kettle of tea. Boots would definitely be needed, she thought, or maybe she could grow thicker moss to keep herself and Yvris warm.

Yvris.

He’d come back, as he promised, and given her back her heart.

She looked over at the bed where he was fast asleep, his wolf cloak neatly folded over the arm of the chair he’d given her and smiled. She drank the warm tea, and fluffed up the moss bed with a quick druidcraft spell, frowning a little at the lack of her firbolg ability to speak to her plants as easily. She slipped back under the thick blanket Equitas had brought to her, and snuggled up to the sleeping elder fae.

Gently laying a kiss on his head while he slept, and whispered to him the one word in Sylvan she’d managed to learn so far.

_“Stay.”_


End file.
